Lost without you
by foreverrainbowluck
Summary: Dedicated to David Witts! Based on his depature from the show :) A two-shot of Jauren first chapter all in Joey's POV will it be gooodbye forever?
1. Chapter 1

Joey's POV

I needed to make a decision. Should I tell her or not? All I ever caused her was heartbreak. I didn't know if I wanted to risk it. Her happiness was everything to me and although I wanted to be the one to make her happy, she was happy enough with Jake.

Nothing was worth it in Walford anymore. Alice was locked away, which killed him and for three months he tried winning Lauren around and it just wasn't possible. He knew that they were good friends though, which was why he wanted to do the descent thing and tell her.

I grabbed my jacket, shoved it on then clutched my suitcase. I planned on getting the first train to Mum's as soon as I told her. There was no point in holding back when there was nothing to hold back for.

But what Lauren didn't know was that my love grew for her everyday. Every morning I wished that could look at her laid on my chest and twirl her hair around my finger. I wanted to tell her I loved her and for her to be able to say it back. I wanted to marry her, a family with her. It hurt, seeing her with someone else everyday knowing it couldn't happen.

I dragged my suitcase outside what was now my house. I decided to just abandon it, I was planning on giving the keys to Lauren if she ever needed her own space. I wanted her to live life to the fullest, I wanted her to be the happiest she could.

I walked across the gardens. I looked up at her house, then spun when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He came face to face with Lauren, he was speechless.

"Hello stranger" Lauren laughed, not noticing his suitcase.

"Hey" He smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I've missed you" She admitted.

"Missed you more, can we talk?" Joey asked.

"Um...sure. Joe, what's with the suitcase?" Lauren quizzed, hoping her worst fears weren't going to be bought to reality.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. You know Jake makes you happy, am I right?" Joey begun.

"Well, sometimes..."

"Well he does. And I hate to not be the man to make you happy Lauren. You know what I can go a thousand miles away Lauren but that will never stop me from loving you like I do and all this time I've just wanted you to be mine. Nothing's here for me anymore, no Al...no nothing. I hate to see you so beautiful everyday knowing you're not mine. Your the first and last girl I have completely fallen in love with but I have to let you go" I watched as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Please don't say what I think your going to say Joe. Don't leave me please" Her voice broke and she erupted into a fit of tears.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered.

"No. No Joey, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, I was coming to tell you I wanted us back Joey. I miss you" Lauren cried.

"Don't feel you have to say that because I'm going Lauren, I don't want to be hurt anymore" Joey sighed.

"I'm not, I promise I mean it. Please stay" Lauren begged.

"I can't for your sake. Please just let me go Lauren, be happy your worth it. You can do so much better" Joey told her.

"Your the only good thing I ever had, you are my better" She told him.

"No I'm not. Take my keys, my place is yours now. I will always love you" He took a strand of hair and placed it behind her ear, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"It doesn't have to be like this, I love you" Lauren sobbed.

"I love you too, but I've got to go. Promise you'll be happy" He said before kissing her on the cheek.

"No" She refused.

"Sorry, bye" Joey turned his back on here.

All he heard was Lauren screaming his name. She was begging him not to leave, he ignored her. Joey wasn't one to cry but he was in tears as he walked away from the love of his life. He continued his journey through the exit of Walford, leaving Walford echoing with Lauren's loud sobs.

A/N: Another chapter to come! I don't want David to leave, I love him :( If I had it my way we would have Jauren but I'm a no win! Anyways, watch out for the next chapter! Don't hate me for this one :(


	2. Chapter 2

Joey's POV

I opened my eyes, the bright light shinning through my window. I was happy to have a day off work, and a morning without my mum. If it wasn't work tiring me out it would be my mum going on about how her boss has only hired some lazy so and so's.

I had only been at my Mum's a month. I was lonely a lot, so it was often for me to go out to the club. Meet a few girls, just how it used to be before Lauren.

Lauren. Everything I saw or done reminded me of her. I couldn't stop thinking about how I had left her behind, a big part of me regretted it. If there was something left for us and I had blown it I would never forgive myself.

I just couldn't go back to Walford. I didn't want to, there was nothing for me. There was no way I wanted to pick Lauren up when she vulnerable, I didn't want her heart to break. If things were easier for us, I could have it my way. If only.

I decided to get ready. If I was going to be hanging around doing nothing, I would be feeling sorry for myself and I would only fall into a trap. Instead, I needed a distraction.

I was going to call Kelly. Kelly was just a girl I had met, I hadn't taken a big liking to her but she had me. I guess that's the only thing that was keeping me stable from falling into Lauren's trap.

Lauren's POV

He needed to know I was doing this for him. There was no way back for me now. I was worried, he'd push me away or had someone else but either way I was going to find a new start.

I was finding my new start. The house he left me, I had a successful sale with so if he was going to turn me down I always had that cash to rely on. I even had a job interview in three days time. I realised in the month we had been apart, that I should of gone with him. I needed to stay away from Walford. I needed to get away a long time ago but my eyes had only just opened.

"A ticket to Newcastle please" I grumbled at the ticket office manager.

"An under 18's ticket?" He quizzed.

"Uh, no. Over 18" Lauren laughed to herself, she was an ex-alcoholic she wasn't going to be under eighteen.

"Sorry. What time and day will you depart? A return or single?" He questioned Lauren further.

"As soon as possible and a single please"

"Ok. That's no problem, stay safe on your journey. Have a lovely time darling"

"I will if you stop flirting. Or I'm pretty sure my boyfriend will kill you" Lauren pretended to amuse herself, watching the manager pale.

She left him speechless as she giggled away to herself. It felt like she was waiting forever waiting for her train to get into the station. Not just to see Joey but to get away from her Dad before he finds her.

Max had not long got out of prison. Lauren wanted him out but didn't expect his behaviour. Turns out again he decided not to put her and Abi first, they were alone. They couldn't pay all the bills, his attention was all for Kirsty. So Lauren gave up, she felt harsh for leaving Abi but nothing was holding Abi back from moving in with Jay now. Plus, Lauren had left her sister a note. Of course not telling her whereabouts but a big apology.

Lauren's train to Manchester rolled into the station. She felt sick, what if he wasn't at his Mum's anymore? She had visited his Mum's once and can't believe he was that silly to go there. Maybe he wanted Lauren to follow him? Lauren could so see getting turned down and told to move on which she just didn't want. Everything. Joey was everything she done, everything she achieved.

Joey's POV

I sprayed some aftershave. I did make a small effort, it helped to get Kelly full of lust so Joey could distract himself. He hated himself for it when he loved Lauren so much but he couldn't hang about anymore. Surely, she had moved on.

He jogged down the stairs, putting his trainers on. He jumped when he heard a loud knock on the door. If he was honest, there were never knocks on the door. He had a key, as did his Mum and they both went out too much to have visitors.

Joey pulled the door open. He rolled his eyes, but then had to double check to make sure he was alive. Lauren stood there, a suitcase behind her. He stood, gobsmacked. He searched her face for a reason and he watched her eyes well up with tears.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked her, pulling her into his arms.

"I missed you, it's so good seeing you" Lauren admitted.

"I missed you too" Joey whispered into her ear, his hot breath lingered there.

"Then will you think I've done good coming to you because I love you Joe?" Lauren questioned.

"I don't want to be the reason you hold back in life, Lauren. That's why I left" Joey sighed.

"You'll only make me hold back if you stay away from me" Lauren assured him.

"What about college? A job?" Joey quizzed.

"I passed college two weeks ago, Joe. I've got an interview up here soon and I sold the house" Lauren explained to him.

"Then it only makes sense doesn't it? That you're here with me" Joey smirked.

Lauren cried with happiness. She never thought Joey would understand. Really, all Joey needed with her and all she needed was him.

"I love you" He told her.

"I love you too" She laughed.

Joey picked her up, bridal style. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs making Lauren scream to put her down. He placed her on his bed and kissed her. Both of them felt electricity jolt through their bodies when they kissed. They both pulled apart, catching theirs breaths. Both smiling at each other.

"Lauren Branning, I'd be lost without you"

A/N: So Lauren and Joey are reunited! This is what I want to happen on the show...

Sorry for the update being two days late! Don't forget to private message me for my facebook user nameif you want to know when I'm updating etc! X Please leave a review x


End file.
